It's Hard to Defy Your Gravity
by HiddenCoffee
Summary: There's a new girl at McKinley High. She meets Kurt her first day and they immediately become friends, but what will happen when she falls for him? Will Kurt question his sexuality? KurtxOC Rated T for language. Starts somewhere in season one.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I wrote a few years ago. I haven't posted anything like this so far, so I'm going to put up a couple chapters to see how it does. Please review if you want it continued!

Enjoy the story! :)

* * *

I pushed through the doors of William McKinley High School. It was my first day and I planned on making an entrance. It was my thing. But as I strutted into the hall with my designer clothes (the newest items to come to the rack) and a small smile on my face, no one glanced in my direction. They all either had their heads stuck in their locker or were too wrapped up in their conversations to notice. All except one; a very cute guy with brown hair and milk chocolate eyes to match. I rose up my rhinestone sunglasses and gave him a full smile. He stood there, with this dumbfounded look on his face. Before I passed him, he awkwardly waved; a small smile appearing on his face. Well, at least I caught someone's attention.

The minute I looked away from him I came face to face with a very cold, wet and sticky substance.

"Gleek!" Someone yelled. I turned and saw two jocks, obvious by their uniforms, high-fiving each other, one with a cup in his hand. I touched my face and brought my fingers to my lips. Blue Raspberry Slushie. I saw a few kids staring at me and ran into the nearest bathroom. All the stalls were open, giving me the opportunity of freaking out aloud.

"Oh, my God! This is terrible. Absolutely terrible! Shit, shit, shit!" I stared into the mirror, my naturally auburn hair tinted blue, as did my still slushie covered face. I reached for a paper towel, but a boy's voice, a rather high one at that, startled me.

"Moist towelette?" He offered. I turned around, recognizing one of the people who saw the slushie incident. He was in fact holding a moist towelette.

"Thank you," I said, lightly taking it from him and wiping off my face. "You do know you're in the girl's bathroom, right?" I looked at him from the corner of my eye, wondering if he was absolutely insane.

"Yes, I know that. Most girls have come to except it." As he replied, I looked him over. His light brown hair was perfectly in place, adding that with his Alexander McQueen scarf, designer jeans, high-pitched voice and knowledge (and probably use of) moist towelettes, my only logical conclusion was that he's gay; which really was a shame with how cute and considerate he was. The good ones were always like that. I looked back at the mirror, making sure I got the blue gunk off my face, then threw the towelette in the trashcan.

"Sorry about Karofsky. He tends to slushie the glee clubbers, well, those of us that aren't popular," He said looking down.

"But I'm not in 'glee.' I just moved to Lima, and my first day isn't going anywhere near expected. Fashion is my number one priority and this shirt is ruined. I can't wear this out there!" I said pointing towards the door. "That would be shameful." I didn't mean to rant at the small boy, it just came out. I was so frustrated with everything so far.

"I completely understand. Fashion is also my number one priority. And that shirt is not ruined. I've found the perfect way to get slushie stains out," He began rummaging through his bag and pulled out a clean printed t-shirt and tossed it to me. "Change. You can come over after school. I'll take care of that top for you."

"That would be amazing. Thank you so much."

He nodded.

I walked in to one of the stalls and changed my top. I came out seconds later stuffing my folded t-shirt in to my Gucci bag. "Thanks so much for this. Um, what's your name?"

"Kurt Hummel."

"Cori Nichole, it's nice to meet you."

"Same here." A bell sounded above us. "Looks like it's time for class, what do you have?"

"Spanish."

"Pleasant surprise, so do I. Shall we?" He asked, smiling at me as he held the door open.

"We shall," I smiled back and we walked down the hall to Spanish together.

Spanish was better than the first part of my morning. Our teacher, Mr. Shuester, had me sit next to Kurt. He's really good at Spanish. The words just rolled off his tongue and shaped his lips so perfectly. It was hard not to stare. And I was starting to feel like I wanted to… kiss him?

Obviously, I knew better though. I knew I needed to stop whatever kind of crush that was beginning here before it got too far. I was only going to get hurt.

I pulled my eyes away from him and glanced towards my left. The guy who looked at me this morning was chatting with a blonde. He turned around and stared right at me. I saw her whisper something to him. It was clear they were talking about me. I didn't quite understand why though. I smiled at him to be nice and focused my eyes on the front of the room, but not before seeing that adorable dumbfounded smile appear on his face again. I suppressed a giggle and wrote down the notes from the board.

* * *

When lunch came I sat with Kurt and his friends. Mercedes, Tina and Artie openly welcomed me to their group. I glanced around the cafeteria and immediately noticed the blonde from Spanish walking towards me with a few girls in cheerleader uniforms tagging along behind her.

I turned back quickly, hoping they weren't headed towards me, but I soon felt a tap on my shoulder. I really disliked dealing with an encounter like this on the first day, but I met her dark eyes, and prepared for her words.

"I've seen you gawking at Finn. I know you're after him. I don't know who you think you are new girl, but he is mine – The father of my baby in fact." She placed her hands on her hips. I chuckled before responding.

"I'm not after Finn. I am the new girl, you're exactly right, so I barely know anyone here. I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now- And especially not looking to get knocked up and pregnant at sixteen." I looked at her blankly, hiding all of my emotions. Of course, I thought Finn was cute. Sure, I'd like to talk to him. And yeah, the idea of being his girlfriend didn't bother me, but what I said was true. Plus, I still have to worry about getting through this messed up crazy attraction I've developed on a gay guy in less than 6 hours.

She glared at me, but seemed stumped overall. I don't think she expected the 'new girl' to stand her ground. "Whatever just don't try anything, because I can easily tear you apart." With that she walked away, possy following, not even leaving me a chance to rebuttal.

_Whatever. _I turned my body towards the table and saw everyone staring uneasily at me.

"What?" I asked, going back to my salad.

"That's Quinn," Artie said.

"Thanks, she didn't give an introduction, did she?"

"No, but w-what he m-means is s-she is the most p-popular girl in s-school," Tina said.

"You shouldn't mess with her," Artie concluded.

"I'll be fine. I haven't even done anything."

"Just watch your back girl," Mercedes said.

Kurt seemed to be in deep thought; he never said a word about Quinn. I shrugged and finished my salad, staying quiet for the rest of lunch.

* * *

By the end of the day I was ready to go home. I had no idea where Kurt was, so I started roaming the empty halls for him. I gawked into each classroom on my way down the music hall. Then something caught my eye. A red and white poster on the wall

_Cheerios? Huh. I'd never really thought of myself as a cheerleader, but it actually sounds kind of fun. I'm still fairly flexible from dance a few years ago. Maybe I'll try out._

I began walking away, my eyes still lingering on the poster, causing my next blind step to make me to run into something.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you." I looked up, into deep brown eyes of Quinn's boyfriend.

"It's okay," He smiled dorkily. "You're new, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, welcome to McKinley High," He gestured his hands up like a tour guide. "I'm Finn." His smile got bigger and I couldn't resist cracking one as well.

"Cori," I said

"Cool."

"Um, why are you here so late?" I asked, not exactly wanting the conversation to end, but not really wanting to put a pause on my search for Kurt either.

"Glee club."

"Glee club?" Kurt had mentioned it this morning, but I still had no idea what it was.

"Yeah. Mr. Shue leads it. We like sing and stuff." His hands were his pockets and he was shifting around nervously. "Why are you –?"

"Cori! Finally, I found you." Kurt walked up to me, looking completely winded, his cheeks slightly flushed. I watched him glance at Finn and then scramble around to fix his clothing and hair. "Well, hello Finn Hudson."

"Hi Kurt. I was just headed to glee, you coming?"

"Yes, Cori and I will be there soon."

"Cool," He said and gave me a smile over his shoulder as started to walked off.

"Glee, Kurt? I thought you were taking me home."

"It's only an hour and pure fun." He laced his arm through mine and led us towards glee. I really had no choice. I needed a ride home and my shirt cleaned. Besides, I was going to be spending more time with Kurt.

As we walked through the door to a choir room I saw a dozen students conversing as Mr. Shue was getting some papers together.

"I'm sure he'll just let you watch." Kurt sat me down in one of the two chairs closest to the door. I watched him walk over to Mr. Shue. Then I looked around the room, my eyes landed on Finn.


	2. Chapter 2

(Kurt's POV)

I walked over to Mr. Shue after taking care of Cori. I looked back briefly before I reached him. Cori was sitting there swinging her legs back and forth. Her feet dangled just centimeters from the ground. She reminded me of a little kid; someone who needed consistent watching and taking care of. Maybe I only thought that because the first time I saw her was in a weak moment. She obviously had intelligence and bravery to stand up to Quinn the way she did at lunch. I actually found that quite appealing. I mean appealing in the 'that was totally awesome' way, not the 'I totally wanted to kiss you' way. That would be weird, because I'm gay... right? I looked up at a specific quarterback who was sitting in the middle of the room. Of course, I like Finn.

I reached Mr. Shue and cleared my throat before speaking, "Is it alright if Cori hangs out until practice is over?"

"Sure, but ask if she'll participate. We could use more members," He smiled. "I'll just consider the next assignment as her audition."

"Okay," I said and started to walk away.

"And Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"Introduce her to everyone." He said, nodding towards the group. More specifically Finn, whom I noticed she was staring at.

"Right on it, Mr. Shue," I faked a smile. Of course, he didn't know they'd already met, but it was annoying how he was trying to help her out with Finn. _My _Finn.

I quickly made it back to Cori and told her what Mr. Shue said. "So, will you join?"

"Oh, I don't think so," She waved my question off with her hand.

"Can you sing?" I asked, being more persistent.

"Well, yes but –"

I cut her off, "Then you're joining." I didn't know how well she could sing, but it didn't matter. I needed to keep an eye on her and Finn.

I quickly introduced her to everyone she hadn't already met and informed Mr. Shue of her joining glee. Everyone took their seats when it was time to begin.

"Alright guys. Today, I'm pleased to inform you that we have a new member! Cori, please stand." Cori stood and waved to everyone, getting a welcoming roll of claps in return before sitting down.

"Uh, Mr. Shue, I hate to be negative, but Cori hasn't auditioned. _Everyone_ has to audition." I rolled my eyes at Rachel's comment.

"Yes, but she's new and we should welcome her. I've already informed her that her audition can be the assignment this week. Everyone also gets in, so it really doesn't matter, does it?" Rachel sunk in her seat. "Alright, this week we're going to do something different. I'll assign partners using the hat," A chorus of groans filled the room, "And then you and your partner will each decide on a song that represents how you're currently feeling and sing them both as duets. I feel that there's been a lot of tension here in glee lately, and maybe this will loosen those vibes." Mr. Shuester moved to the hat and began picking out names.

"Finn and... Cori. You're partners."

I immediately watched Cori smile at Finn. He smiled back. Well, you know what I have absolutely nothing to worry about. I mean Finn only likes natural girls. I looked at Cori. She was wearing mascara and nothing else. Damn. Plus, I could clearly tell that the beauti— I mean, the red tint in her hair didn't come from a box. The only thing that's slightly off Finn's taste is her keen fashion sense. I might be in trouble after all. I shook my head. _This is silly, Kurt._ Finn has Quinn. And although I know that Finn likes Rachel, I also know that he would never cheat. So, even if he started liking Cori, nothing would happen unless he and Quinn broke up. In case something would happen though, by being Cori's best friend, Finn will automatically come to me with any problems she causes him and I can find out exactly how Cori feels. This could work out very nicely. I smirked.

"Kurt," I looked up at Mr. Shue. "You'll be with Mercedes." I nodded; thankful I hadn't gotten paired up with Rachel or Quinn.

Mr. Shuester finished up choosing pairs. Matt got paired with Rachel, Quinn with Puck, Tina with Mike, and Artie was left in a group of three with Santana and Brittany.

* * *

(Cori's POV)

The ride to Kurt's house was surprisingly quiet. I felt like Kurt had something to say, but after a few minutes he turned the radio up, blasting Lady Gaga's 'Bad Romance.' I could barely hear Kurt singing along, but from what noise did reach my ears, he sounded really good.

We reached Kurt's house in fifteen minutes. It was quite a bit larger than my house, but not like fancy mansion big. I followed him down to the basement where his room was.

"Toss me your shirt."

I took my blue stained tee out of my bag and gave it to him.

"I'll be back in a bit." He walked back up stairs and I took in the room. The color scheme was basically 'white on white' and while that would normally be boring, something about how he set it all up made it look elegant. I walked over to his vanity which was covered with neatly organized skincare products. There was a stack of magazines on a bookshelf to the right. Everything was very neat. I knew that he had to have decorated the whole thing himself, which was so amazing. _He _was amazing. I went to his bed and sat down, still slightly mesmerized. I started to feel my eyelids droop and laid back.

I awoke to a muted flickering television showing some Neutrogena commercial. When I looked around, I realized with a shock I was still in Kurt's room. As I rose up a blanket slid off me. _Did Kurt put that there? _ I thought. I pulled out my phone for the time. I squinted when 7:03 brightly flashed at me. I still had an hour before I needed to be home. Though, I hadn't planned on staying this long anyway.

Just when I was about to get up and find Kurt, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Oh, you're up."

I knew he couldn't see me but I nodded anyway. "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep." Though, it probably would have helped if your room didn't smell so intoxicatingly like you and if your bed wasn't so comfortable.

"It's fine. I figured you were worn out from your first day." He'd moved closer and I could make out his smile.

"Yeah, thanks."

"When do you need to be home?"

"8:00, maybe a little past."

"Oh! It's back on," Kurt said suddenly and picked up a remote control to turn off the mute. I quickly recognized the show.

"You're watching America's Next Top Model?"

"Yes, this show is fantastic." He sat down next to me. I briefly wondered if he'd been sitting there the whole time I was sleeping.

We watched the show until the next commercial came on. Kurt reached over to turn on a lamp and remuted the TV.

"Do you have any ideas for your song with Finn?"

"Not really."

"No specific feelings you want to express to him?" He teased.

"Didn't you hear what I told Quinn at lunch?" I sighed.

"Yes, but come on Cori. So far it seems you like him."

"Kurt. I don't like Finn."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

We watched the commercials in silence. The room felt heavy.

"You do though, don't you?" I blurted, covering my mouth immediately and looking away from him.

"You think I like Finn?"

I didn't say anything. My mind drifted to earlier that day. When Kurt straightened up in his presence, like he wanted to impress him.

His head dropped and I barely heard him say, "Yes, I like Finn." His eyes shot to me and louder he said, "But don't tell anyone."

"Of course, I would never do that." My voice was weak. I knew I would get hurt if I didn't stop this stupid crush. I always fall for guys too fast.

Kurt must feel like this every day, knowing that he and Finn are never going to happen, but having the deceiving hope anyway. I'm going to be here for him though. I need to be.

"How did you know?" His voice broke my thoughts. I recovered from my weak state, putting on my best act.

"Oh. It was our encounter with him before glee club."

"You could tell that just from me being in his presence for two minutes?"

"Mhm."

"I bet the whole school knows then," He whined.

"Nah. I'm just really good at telling those things," I smiled.

He chuckled and said, "I thought I was too, but apparently I was wrong about you and Finn."

"Yeah. I'm pretty good at hiding my feelings around the guy I truly like. Finn is just a new friend. Trust me, he's all yours."

A huge smile spread across his face, but then faltered, "Well, he would be if it wasn't for that nasty Quinn." He winked at me. I felt relieved he was joking and that my question didn't cause a problem between us.

The show was practically over. The panel just had to discuss who was going home and then call the girls back. When it was over, Kurt said, "Maybe you could spend the night, my dad lets Mercedes do that."

I felt my cheeks get warm. "I don't think my mom would be okay with that since she hasn't met you yet."

"Right, well let's get you home, then."

When I got home I realized in all that had happened I'd forgotten my shirt and I was still wearing the one Kurt let me borrow. I reached into my back to grab my Spanish homework and felt something soft. I pulled it out, recognizing my top with no stains. _Thank you, Kurt._ I put it in my drawer and started on my homework.

* * *

Author's Note:

Alright, that was the first two chapters. Please let me know if you want this story continued!


	3. Chapter 3

I decided to continue this. I'm going to try and post a chapter or two every week. I'm sorry about this one being so short!

* * *

The minute I got to school the next morning I instantly feared another slushie or at the very least being called a gleek, but everything went smoothly. No one threw a slushie at me, we learned something in Spanish I completely understood, and Quinn didn't bother me at lunch. When glee rolled around I was more than excited to start working on a song with Finn. I used to perform a few years ago. I loved doing theatre, but I was reluctant to join at first just because I haven't done anything like this in so long. Now, I think I'm ready to get back in the groove of things.

Kurt and I walked into the choir room and took our seats as Mr. Shue began explaining _again_ that the songs needed to describe our feelings. I'd already come up with a couple that described mine and brought the piano music. Of course, Kurt could get the wrong idea since I'm singing with Finn, but the song is supposed to be how we feel.

"Cori, you wanna go practice?" Finn stood in front of me, offering his hand. I saw Kurt chatting with Mercedes on the other side of the room.

"Yeah," I took his hand and he pulled me up. "Thanks."

He nodded. "I figured we'd go to the auditorium. I'm kind of nervous about people hearing me sing before I'm ready for them to hear me sing, y'know?"

"I understand." We walked down a long hallway that led to the auditorium.

"Y'know, you really remind me of Kurt. It's kind of weird."

"You really think so?" I smiled.

"Yeah. You guys really have a lot in common."

I beamed. I was glad someone else noticed. I wasn't just making things up in my head.

"So, what songs were you thinking about?" Finn asked.

"I did have a few picked out, but if you don't mind could we do Fallin' for You by Colbie Calliat?"

"Yeah, that's cool."

I nodded. "What about you?"

"I was thinking maybe Just Haven't Met You Yet by Michael Buble."

"That's a good song." I smiled at him, surprised he listened to that kind of music, and sat down at the piano. "Did you want to do a different version? Or stick with the original?"

Finn slid in next to me on the bench. "The original. It's always better like that."

I began to play, my fingers gliding over the keys. We both sang and I knew that Finn was relating the song to the baby he would be having with Quinn. It was kind of sweet, really, that he cared that much.

When we finished, Finn sat next to me at the piano. He looked at me stunned and I raised my eyebrow at him in return.

"You are awesome; maybe even better than Rachel."

"Rachel?"

"Brown hair. She kind of wears these child-like grandma clothes."

"Right," I giggled. "I think when Kurt introduced me to everyone he practically growled her name."

Finn chuckled, "Yeah. They have quite a rivalry. It's like the battle of the divas."

We smiled at each other.

"Ehem."

Finn and I turned to see Kurt standing at the bottom of the stage.

"Oh! Hi, Kurt. Finn and I were just finishing up rehearsal."

He nodded.

"Well. Kurt's my ride home. We didn't get to run my song…"

"Its fine, I already know it."

"You do?" I picked up my bag and sheet music.

"I listen to the radio a lot."

"Okay, cool. Later Finn."

"See ya."

"I see you and Finn are chummy," Kurt said the minute we walked out the auditorium doors.

"Nah. We're just becoming friends."

"Hm. What's your second song?"

"It's uh… a surprise!" Y_eah, that's right._

"Oh."

"Mhm."

"Well, anyway. I have cheerios practice after glee tomorrow, so I won't be able to drive you home."

"Oh! You're on the cheerios Kurt? That's awesome! I was actually thinking about trying out."

"You were?" Kurt asked me with an are-you-serious look.

"Yes. I saw a poster in the hall yesterday and thought it looked fun."

"Mr. Shue isn't going to be happy about this," Kurt shook his head.

I looked at him expectantly.

"You see. Mr. Shuester and Ms. Sylvester, the cheerios coach, have a never ending disagreement about a large assortment of things. Ms. Sylvester is consistently trying to get rid of glee club, and Mr. Shue tries his best to get back at her. So, he's not going to be very happy that another one of his students has joined the cheerios."

"Well, extracurriculars are a good thing. They should just get over it and focus on their students."

"Heh. That would be nice if they could do that."

"So, do you know when I could try out?"

"We'll just go to practice together; maybe she'll let you do it there. Just so you know Ms. Sylvester is a bit rude, if you can even put it at that small of an extent."

"Oh."

"I'll see what I can do, though."

"Thanks, Kurt!" I said, wanting to give him a hug, but I knew better.

As he drove me home I could barely contain my excitement for tomorrow.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

I saw Finn walking in the hall and called to him, "Hey!" He kept walking, "Hey, Finn!" Finally, he turned around, his deep brown eyes bored into mine.

"Yeah?" He questioned and walked closer.

"I forgot to ask yesterday, what parts do you want to sing in Fallin' for You?" The question had been bugging me all night. I didn't want to screw up my first performance in glee.

"I'll just follow your lead, okay? Just let everyone know how awesome your voice is."

I felt the color rush to my cheeks.

"It's true," He smiled at me.

"Finn!" A snappy voice made me wince.

"What?" A hand landed on his arm. Quinn peered around him, cheerios uniform and hair perfectly in place.

"We have to go to class. Didn't you hear the bell?"

"It rang?"

She rolled her eyes and pulled him away, managing to twist her head around and glare at me before they disappeared into the sea of students rushing to class. I just stood there in the middle of the hallway wondering how anyone could be so mean.

* * *

Before I pushed open the door to the choir room I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hi Cori."

"Oh, Finn. What's up?"

"I just wanted to say I'm really sorry for Quinn's actions this morning," He looked down.

"It's fine. She doesn't like me. She's made that quite clear."

His head shot up, "What? What'd she do?"

"Nothing."

He gave me a look and I knew he didn't believe me. From the rumors I'd heard about how "dumb" he was, he actually seemed to really understand people.

"We just… had an _encounter _on my first day."

"Oh. What'd she say?"

I didn't want to tell him, so I tried to dodge it, "Come on. We're going to be late." I pushed the door open and took a seat next to Kurt. Finn took his usual spot next to Quinn in the back.

Rachel offered for her and Matt to go first. Mike and Artie followed. As the number of couples went I started getting more and more nervous. Finn and I hadn't even rehearsed our second song. What was I thinking not rehearsing that? …Oh yeah, Kurt, with his bright eyes and inviting smile.

"Cori," I looked up. "I think it's your and Finn's turn," Mr. Shue smiled.

"Oh," I took a deep breath. "Okay."

"It'll be fine Cori," Finn whispered in my ear. "Your voice is amazing, remember?"

"Right, thanks." I nodded, still unsure of myself.

After the first few measures of Finn's song, I immediately felt better. No one yelled at us to stop. Actually, a few people started singing along.

There was a quick round of applause when we finished. Then we sang Fallin' for You.

When everyone started clapping like mad, except for that Rachel girl, but I guess that was to be expected after what Finn told me about her. After a second, I finally peeked a look at Kurt. He looked stunned more than anything. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. I sat down next to him. He barely glanced at me when he said, "You have an amazing voice."

"Thanks, so do you. We'd probably do really well at a duet together, eh?" I nudged him, trying to loosen him up.

"Yeah." Suddenly, he looked at me, the shocked look was gone and he seemed back to normal. "Let's get you into the cheerios."

I smiled, "Yeah! Let's go!"

As we walked towards the gym, Finn caught up with us. "That was awesome Cori! I think we did great. You too Kurt."

"Thanks Finn, I thought you did great as well," Kurt said. I smiled and nodded.

"You going with Kurt to practice?"

"Yes, I'm going to—" Kurt clamped his hand over my mouth. Finn looked at us funny.

"Watch. She's just going to watch practice," Kurt finished for me and took his hand from my mouth.

"Oh, well, it's pretty cool to watch sometimes; at least when Ms. Sylvester doesn't yell at me," Finn said. "I better be going then, see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye," Kurt and I said in unison.

When Finn was gone I looked to Kurt. "What was _that _about?"

"I didn't want him to know you were trying out."

"Why?"

He paused. "Quinn," He states finally.

"She's going to find out anyway. The minute we step in the gym she'll see me."

"Right, I just," He paused again. "I didn't want him at practice."

"It's not like he would've come anyway."

"He would have, trust me."

I looked at him skeptically.

"It just makes me nervous when he shows up. I didn't want to give him another reason to watch practice."

"Right, I understand," I said, but truthfully, I wasn't so sure I did. It seemed more like there was another reason he didn't want Finn to know.

We walked into the gym. All of the other cheerios were already standing in the middle of the gym warming up. Ms. Sylvester, I'm guessing, was sitting on the bottom step of the bleachers. A clipboard in her lap and a megaphone placed next to her.

Kurt and I walked up to her, she stood at our presence. "What's _she _doing here?" She snarled.

"She—"

"This is a CLOSED practice, Kurt. Do you want to get cut from the team?"

Kurt wasn't kidding about her being mean. "Ms. Sylvester, I simply wanted to try out," I spoke up.

"So _sorry,_" sarcasm drowned her words. "Tryouts were three weeks ago. You'll have to wait until next year."

"Ms. Sylvester. Please, just let her try out. We've been having trouble with some of the girls anyway," Kurt reasoned. "She can sing, too."

She sighed. "One of Shue's kids, huh? Well, she does have good proportions. Let's see you do a flip, or two."

I briefly thought of telling her there was no mat, but I figured that would be a bad idea.

I walked a little ways from them and took a deep breath. I ran a few feet for momentum and vaulted myself forward. I pushed my feet off the floor and did a hand spring before doing a couple more challenging things. When I landed I opened my eyes and looked at Kurt and Ms. Sylvester, only Ms. Sylvester was walking away.

"Hey! Ms. Sylvester?" I called, feeling defeated.

"Cori," I looked at Kurt. "She said to have you meet her in her office after practice."

"That cannot be good."

"You never know with her." We stared at each other. "I, um, need to go now," He said.

"Right, sorry. I'll be in the auditorium."

He nodded.

I went back though the doors and headed exactly where I said I would go. Being around Kurt was almost getting unbearable. The only way for me to feel better was to play piano.

I sat down at the bench, admiring the loveliness of the old wood and keys. I placed my fingers on the keys and found myself playing Animal by Neon Trees. The song made perfect sense for my situation with Kurt. How I wanted to be more than friends, but I'm afraid I'll get hurt because he's gay and how I can barely stand being near him because it's so hard not to _do _something.

I took a deep breath and ran my fingers over random keys. I left the auditorium afterwards and sat down outside the gym. I busied myself with homework until Kurt came out.

"Hey," He said. For just being in practice, he barely had a single drop of sweat on him.

"Hi, I guess it's time to see Ms. Sylvester, eh?"

"Yes."

I pulled myself off the floor and we walked down the hall to her office. Her door was open when we go there.

"Come in."

Kurt and I both walked forward. "No, just her."

He turned, closing the door as he left.

"Name?"

"Huh? Oh, Cori Nichole."

"Congrats, you're on the squad," She said without looking up from a stack of paperwork.

My jaw dropped.

She looked up then. "Don't look so shocked. Here's your uniform." She passed a red and white shirt and skirt across her desk.

"Thank you so much." I was ecstatic.

"Yeah, yeah."

I went out into the hall. Kurt was waiting right by the door.

"I made it!" I squealed.

"That's awesome, Cori!" He threw his arms around me. I couldn't have been happier as I hugged him back. When we pulled away we were still less than five inches away from each other. He looked me right in the eye. My breath was taken away. I'd never been close enough to see the complete color of his eyes. They were a light blue, with so many flecks of green; they could almost be mistaken for that color with the light that was streaming in from the windows. I felt like I was looking into a never ending ocean. The waves pulling me in like a rough storm. His eyes were simply beautiful.

"So," Kurt said suddenly. I jumped, but I don't think he noticed. "How about a shopping spree to celebrate?"

"T-tonight?" I stuttered trying to regain my composer from the swirling waters I was just in.

He nodded.

"S-sounds great," I gave him a little smile. If just looking into his eyes made my knees weak what would happen if we kissed? I mentally slapped myself at the thought. That wasn't going to happen, I had to face it. But being so close to him like that almost gave me hope. Ugh. Why did he have to do that? I needed to pull myself back together. Maybe shopping would do that. I checked with my mom on the way to his car.

"She says it's okay," I told him.

"Alright! Let's go to the mall."

I had no idea how shopping with Kurt would go, but I knew it definitely would be interesting.

* * *

Author's Note:

There's a small amount of development, right? :D

As always, please review.


	5. Chapter 5

It was sprinkling when Kurt and I made it through the doors to Lima's closest mall. In the time here I'd managed to calm down from the almost moment Kurt and I had before we left.

"So, were should we go first?" I asked.

"It's your celebration, you choose," He smiled.

"Forever 21?" I pointed to the store just a little ways in front of us.

"Absolutely."

We walked in and I was immediately all over the place throwing clothes over my arm. As much as I love designer clothes, the prices aren't always within my budget. I'd always known Forever 21 to have in-style clothing for a much cheaper price though. I loved to shop here.

Kurt trailed behind me, making suggestions here and there.

"What about this one?" I held up a lacey white a-line tank.

"Cute," He said and walked to a pink sweater with ruffled shoulders. "You should wear this with it." He handed it to me.

I put them together, "You're right." I smiled.

"Fashion is my expertise," He said while making sure his hair was in place.

I chuckled, "It definitely is, because I wouldn't have noticed that sweater as fast as you did."

"Glad to be of service," He laughed.

After picking up a few more items I walked Kurt over to the men's part of the store.

"Oh, I don't need any more clothes right now," He tried.

"Really? 'Cause I think you should buy some."

He sighed in defeat and looked around. "Well, I do need a new coat," He said while going through a rack of black peacoats.

"That would really look nice of you."

"Really?"

"Of course, Kurt." Did he really not know how attractive he is?

After I purchased my clothes and Kurt bought his coat we left to Delia's, then Dillard's. I had four bags, each stuffed by the time we headed back out to the car. I knew I'd spent my budget for at least the next two months, but for some reason I didn't care. I was so happy I'd just spent the whole day with Kurt.

He'd given me style tips the whole time. I picked out a few things for him, a shirt and two pairs of pants. I couldn't wait to see them on him.

"This was really fun," I said after Kurt and I got inside his car.

"It was. I don't think I'll be able to shop again for a while, but yes, it was," He chuckled.

"Me too, but we have to do this again."

"Agreed," He said then began driving home.

* * *

[Finn's POV]

"Are you kidding me?" I slammed my fist against my locker.

"N-no." Rachel shook her head. I saw Puck and went for him. "Wait, Finn!" Rachel's were just noise, I saw my target; I wasn't looking back.

"I can't believe you!" I shoved Puck.

"Woah, man. Lay off, okay?" It angered me even more that he was still using his casual attitude.

"You were my best friend!" I punched him directly across the jaw. He pushed me back in defense, but soon I was on the ground, Puck too, each of us throwing punches right and left.

"What's your problem, Finn?"

"I know, Puck! I _know_!"

Someone pulled us off each other, but I couldn't tell who. The minute I got up I headed straight to the glee room. I slammed open the door.

"Is it true?" Everyone turned around to stare at me. Everyone except three, Mr. Shue, Kurt and Cori who weren't even in the room. No one responded. I looked straight at Quinn and said even louder, "Is it true?"

She looked at me, tears apparent in her eyes, but I didn't care. She'd broken my heart. "Finn… please..." She choked out.

"It is, isn't it?"

Ever so slightly she nodded her head, the tears starting to fall.

"And you all knew, didn't you?

"It wasn't our place to tell you," Mercedes said.

I shook my head. "I'm done with you! All of you!"

I ran outside and sat on the football bleachers. I was too shocked and angry to cry. I heard footsteps to my left and almost started yelling for them to leave me alone, but it was Cori, who probably had no idea what had happened.

"Hey," She said. "I had just gotten to glee when you left. Someone said you might be here."

I didn't say anything.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

The way she said it actually made the question seem sincere. Not like 'I wanna be nice, but I also could care less.'

"The baby's not mine." Hearing it come out of my own mouth struck my heart worse than when Rachel told me. "It's Puck's," I spat.

"Oh, Finn, I'm so sorry," She sat down next to me.

"I just… I feel so stupid. Everyone knew except for me."

She leaned against me and rubbed my shoulder. It was soothing. "If anyone should feel stupid, Finn, it's her. You're an amazing guy. It's going to take a while for the pain to go away, but you're better off without her."

"You really mean that?" I turned towards her, looking her straight into the eyes.

She nodded her head and I felt myself moving closer to her. Suddenly, she was on her feet, hands in front of her. "Wait, wait. I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean…"

I put my head in my hands. "I'm such an idiot."

She sighed. "No, you're not." I felt her hands on my shoulders and looked up. "You're within a bundle of emotions right now. I think you should get some good rest tonight, work on clearing your head." She gave me a small smile, and in return I stood up and hugged her.

"Thanks, Cori. I'm glad I have someone I can trust." I broke the hug. "Do you need a ride home?"

She hesitated a moment then said, "Sure."

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry the chapter is short. It bothers me to post a chapter under a thousand words, but I'm leaving the story how I wrote originally. I don't feel right messing with it.

Next chapter will be up soon. :) Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

(Finn's POV)

It's been a few days since the Quinn/Puck incident. I wasn't healed yet, far from it. Every time I saw her it hurt just like when I first found out.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cori walk up to me at my locker. I was really getting to like this girl, y'know in the friend way.

"Thanks for the ride home the other day, I forgot to tell you that," She said with a little bit of embarrassment brightening her cheeks.

"No prob. Anytime."

She glanced around with a concerned look masking her face.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked, something looked like it was really bothering her.

"Yeah, of course I am!" She smiled, but I could see right through it. After a bit, she spoke, "You and Kurt are pretty close, right?"

"I guess you could say that. I mean, we get along alright and have things in common and stuff."

"Well, has he ever… liked a girl?"

I chuckled, "Kurt? No way. He's 100% gay." I saw the serious look in her eye and shut up.

"I know he's gay, Finn," She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay. Well, even if he had, I doubt he'd mention it."

"But I thought you said you guys are close."

"Yeah, but Kurt's really uptight about people making fun of him for his sexuality. So, switching between gay and not gay for him wouldn't be good. Though, based on past events, I doubt he's liked a girl before." I shut my locker, "Why'd you ask anyway?"

"I…um, I kind of… well, like him."

My eyes went huge.

"I know it's ridiculous, because he's gay and everything, but it just happened."

We began walking towards Spanish.

"It makes sense, considering how alike you guys are. But, it's not all ridiculous; our emotions like to cause havoc, right?"

"Right," We both laughed.

"Sometimes, it just, feels like something could happen between us, and other times it feels completely out of reach."

"Well, then go off those times when you feel something. Maybe, he feels it too."

"Wow Finn, when did you become wise about all of this?"

I chuckled a bit. "I don't know. I just don't feel as pressured now that I don't have a girlfriend."

"Well, I guess that's good," She smiled.

"I think it is," I smiled back.

* * *

(Cori's POV)

In Spanish, almost everything seemed out of place. Finn was sitting with Kurt because he needed the extra tutoring and he didn't want to sit with Quinn. Rachel and Mercedes were sitting together trying to come up with ways to make Finn feel better and Puck wasn't even in school today. The only thing that seemed normal was Brittany and Santana talking about boys and mindless things at the table behind me.

I realized with my quick glance around the room that the seat beside me was the only one open. Meaning that since Kurt had kicked Quinn out of her seat, the only place she could sit now was next to me.

"So, I heard you and Finn are pretty close now," She said as she sat down.

It was kind of true, but I didn't want to start anything. "We've been talking a bit, that's all," I shrugged.

"You know, I didn't intend for the thing with Puck to happen."

I looked at her, surprised she was opening up to me of all people.

"I truly do love Finn. Things just got out of hand; it never meant to happen this way. I ended a friendship and lost my boyfriend all in one day," She looked down and shook her head.

"Well, maybe you two will get back together someday." I'd told Finn to forget about her, but she seemed genuinely sorry.

"After how he acted when he found out? Thanks for the optimism, but I doubt it."

I tried. She seemed strongly set on that idea so I let it go with a shrug. After a moment, I saw her cautiously look at me.

"If you guys ever get together," She trailed off. "Just take good care of him. Don't be stupid like I was."

I didn't get a chance to say anything back because Mr. Schuester started the lesson and when the bell rang for class to end Quinn was the first one out the door.

"Cori?" I turned around in the door frame to face Mr. Schue. "Can I see you a minute?" He asked.

I walked back to his desk.

"Cori, I've noticed your grades have been slipping a bit lately. Is there something going on?"

"No, Mr. Schue. It's just that, well, Spanish isn't exactly my _forte._"

"Is there anything I can do to help? Maybe change my teaching style?" I shook my head. "Well, I think you should at least get a tutor in an effort to bring up your grade. Kurt has the highest grade in this class, so, I'd like to assign him to you."

"Is a tutor really necessary, Mr. Schue?"

"If you want to pass, I believe it is."

I nodded briefly before exiting the room. If my tutor's Kurt, I don't think that's going to help my grade at all.

"Tutor, huh?" Finn stood right outside the doorway.

"Yep."

"Wow, and I thought _I _was bad at Spanish." I gave him a look. "Okay, okay. I'm just joking. So, who's your tutor?"

"Take a wild guess."

"Kurt?"

"Yep," I said, letting the 'P' pop at the end.

"Wow. Well, you know he's going to be a good tutor."

"Yeah, I'm just afraid I won't be able to concentrate."

"I can see where that would be a problem."

We continued silently down the hall to lunch. Right before I could open the cafeteria doors, Finn pulled me aside.

"Finn?" I questioned him. "Is something up?"

"Um… Well, I kinda saw you talking to Quinn today."

"It was pretty brief."

"Yeah, well, I know what you said before, but I think rather than forgetting about Quinn, I'm just going to give us some time. I'm still pretty upset, but, I need some time to truly think about it all. I still love her, y'know?"

I nodded, "I understand."

"So, are you guys friends now?"

"I really don't know."

"Well, you'd tell me if she said something about me, right?"

"Of course," I assured him.

He smiled, "Good."

* * *

I'd lied to Finn, but they needed to work it out on their own. Me being the middle man definitely would not work out, especially since I had no clue what kind of terms Quinn and I were on. When glee rolled around though, it looked like I was going to figure that out.

"Alright everyone, we're going to be doing duets."

"But, Mr. Schue, we just did duets," Mercedes complained.

"Yes, we did, but this time we're only going to do one song and you'll have more time to work on it. I want you guys to perfect these songs, because we might use one or two of them for Nationals." There were a few claps around the room. "I will be allowing you guys to pick your own partners, get started."

I looked at Kurt who was sitting between me and Finn, but he was already facing the quarterback. I could tell they were already partners. I was disappointed. I really thought Kurt and I were automatically going to pair up for this.

I couldn't dwell on it for long though, because I had a bigger problem. As I looked around the room, I felt a repeat of Spanish this morning. Everyone else already had a partner, except for Quinn and me.

"Looks like we're stuck together again," She said as she approached me.

I nodded and the questions began tumbling in my head: How could this possibly go well? Could we even sing together? Were we even friends?

"Hey, we're not going to get anywhere with you dazing off like that."

"Right, sorry."

"Alright, so, what song do you want to do?"

* * *

Author's Note:

Alrighties. Sorry for the wait on this, guys. The move in and transition to college put a brief impact on my posting times.

The schedule for once a week will resume as of now. :)

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

(Kurt's POV)

It was like a long time dream come true. I, Kurt Hummel, was actually going to be singing a duet with _the_ Finn Hudson. We were in the auditorium for our second day of practice. It was more like our first though, because Finn couldn't focus lately. He just wanted to vent about Quinn.

I don't even know how we became close so fast. After Finn and Quinn broke up, it felt like I was his go-to guy. I felt kind of bad though. After Cori and I had our shopping hang out, I hadn't talked to her too much. I didn't even consult with her before automatically becoming Finn's partner. Actually, I wonder who she wound up with. No, stop it, I'm here with Finn. He needs me, Cori's fine. I don't need to worry about her.

"Hey Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"Um… This is a little awkward for me," He paused for a second. "I've never done a duet with a guy before."

"Oh, Finn," I chuckled. "It's fine. We're not going to be singing some love song to each other or anything." _Even though I'd like to_, I added in my head.

"Right, sorry."

I shook my head, why was he even apologizing? "It's fine," I had to get a hold of myself. If I wanted to keep this friendship with Finn going, I couldn't make him feel uncomfortable.

I watched him sit down on the stage floor; something about him looked completely off.

"Finn?" I forced myself to sit on the dirty floor next to him, "Is everything okay?"

He sighed, and then spoke, "Cori told me to forget about Quinn; that she was stupid for what she did to me. But it's so hard to get over her, it hurts so much when I see her, yet I still wish we were together."

This was the first time he'd mentioned Cori in the situation. I guess he'd been talking to her about it the whole time. I felt jealousy from them spending so much time together because I wanted to spend more time with Finn, of course, not Cori.

"Well, hope I don't disappoint, but I think Cori's right. It's up to you in the long run, though. Maybe you should sing about it."

"You think that'd really help?" He asked skeptically.

"Yeah, I think it would," I smiled at him. Finn really needed to get over Quinn. She didn't deserve someone as special as him.

"Do you have anything in mind?"

I mentally went through the list of songs on my iPod, weaving out anything dealing with musicals, or songs I just knew Finn wouldn't like. "How about Why by Secondhand Serenade?"

He thought about it a moment before saying, "Yeah, that sounds good."

I nodded.

"So, that'll be our duet then?" He asked.

"Sure, that can be our duet." I was expecting this to just be a song to help him. I was truly surprised he even wanted to sing it with me.

"Awesome," Finn said and got up. He looked at his watch. "Oh, man. The time went by so fast. I have to go."

I slowly got up.

"Sorry, Kurt. Um, we'll practice tomorrow, is that alright?"

"Yeah," I said, wondering where he had to rush off to so fast. I checked my phone for the time as Finn worked his way out of the auditorium. It was only 4:00pm, the time glee would usually let out. Wait, wasn't there something I was missing myself?

I thought for a minute. I would usually drive Cori home after glee, but the past few days she told me she already had a ride.

On my own drive home, I couldn't help thinking about Cori. Who was taking her home? What if she found a new best friend? Or worse, a boyfriend and didn't even tell me? I wondered if he was perfect, if he understood her as well as I do.

I shook my head. I needed to get my thoughts in order, because it was starting to sound like I'd be jealous if Cori had a boyfriend and that can't possibly be true.

* * *

(Cori's POV)

"Thanks for the ride home, Finn," I said and got out of his car.

"Anytime, remember?" He winked playfully.

I laughed and shut the door, "Good night, Finn."

"Night," He waved, before pulling out of the driveway.

I chuckled at Finn's actions and walked inside the house. Today had been quite the day. Quinn and I decided to sing Back to December by Taylor Swift. I thought that maybe singing about how she felt would help her with Finn.

My phone started ringing and I saw Kurt's name flash across the screen.

"Hey, I was planning on calling you. What's up?"

"Trying to help Finn get over Quinn."

"I understand. I'm trying to help Quinn get over Finn."

"Wow, you and Quinn are friends now?" Complete surprise filled his voice. I didn't blame him.

"I don't really know what you'd call us. She just started talking to me today."

"I never would have imagined after lunch that one day."

"Same here," I laughed in disbelief.

"So, I take it you guys are doing the duet together."

"Yeah, but it's alright. She doesn't seem so bad," I paused. "Well, not now at least."

"Right, because she was pretty bad."

"Really bad." We both chuckled.

"So, I heard I'm your Spanish tutor now." The idea had completely slipped my mind.

"Yeah, Mr. Schue felt like I needed one."

"It probably wouldn't hurt. Do you want to meet on Tuesdays and Wednesdays after glee?"

"Sounds good."

"Well, I have some homework to get to."

"Same here, see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

I closed my phone and felt my heart swell at the idea of spending more time with Kurt. Before the day dreams could begin, I reminded myself that I really did have homework to do. I said, "Hi" to my mom on the way to my room then started in on the studying.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

(Kurt's POV)

Being Cori's tutor made me feel a bit better about not spending much time with her. At least now we'd already have plans together on Tuesday and Wednesday nights. I was almost nervous about it actually.

Strange, I used to be nervous around Finn all the time. I noticed at practice today, though, that I was more at ease with him.

_Oh well, _I decided and got ready for my nighttime moisturizing routine.

* * *

The next morning I parked my Navigator in the middle of the school parking lot. As I was doing a quick check in the mirror, I noticed Finn smiling as he got out of his truck, parked two rows back from me, then Cori laughing as she got out of the passenger's side.

_What?! _

So, that's who's been giving her rides. She's been blowing me off for Finn! I can't believe this! She told me she didn't like him, but she's all over him now that he and Quinn broke up.

_That's not true Kurt, _My subconscious spoke up. _Finn said she was just helping him out. Cori's a nice girl, you know she wouldn't steal your man. _

But, was I really jealous of Cori right now? Or… was I jealous of Finn?

I shook my head. I couldn't think about this anymore, or I'd be late for class.

* * *

After school, I walked into the auditorium. Finn and I decided to go ahead and meet there. No reason to waste time being around Quinn and Puck.

I'd been thinking, well, fuming about the Cori and Finn situation all day. I saw Finn sitting at the piano, but before I could tell myself to calm down, I exploded.

"I know Cori likes you. She won't admit to it, but it's painfully obvious. Especially since you two have been spending so much time together," I walked down the steps towards him.

"What? Dude, you're wrong." Finn got up, "She doesn't like me."

I now stood right in front of him, "Of course she does Finn. She always smiles at you and laughs when you're around like she's having the time of her life." My voice caught on a snag of jealousy and again, I couldn't pinpoint why.

Finn took a deep breath. "She smiles because she's nice and laughs because she has a good sense of humor. Can't you see that? I know I'm not so bright sometimes, but I can understand people Kurt. I know why Quinn and Puck liked to me, but it turns out my feelings weren't spared after all. And Rachel meant good by telling the truth. Just, the whole situation had no excuse. Quinn and Puck screwed up and Rachel shouldn't have interfered!" Finn slammed his fist against the nearby wall. "So, don't tell me I don't understand, because I do."

"Ok—"

"Why do you always seem to hate her? You guys used to spend a lot of time together, but now, it's like you just don't care anymore."

I took a deep breath. "I don't hate her Finn. I just—I can't explain it to you."

"Well, you should be nicer to her. That girl cares a lot about you."

His words struck me. "Wait. What do you mean?"

"I… I-um, I shouldn't have said that," Finn glanced around and began walking away. "Just, never mind."

I grabbed his arm and turned him towards me. "No, Finn. You're going to tell me what you meant."

"She-she likes you man. Like, really likes you."

"What?" I said shocked.

"She doesn't like me. She likes you. She told me."

"You've got to be kidding. No girl has ever liked me that way. Well, there was Mercedes for a while, but…"

"Cori's different?"

"I…I don't know."

And I truly didn't. I'd never really thought about Cori like _that._ No, that was a lie. I had, I just denied it every time I did. Just now, all of those times came rushing back to me. They were fresh in my memory.

That time when I had to help her after the slushie incident. I immediately thought she was the prettiest girl I'd seen at McKinley. Then when we were in my room that night she fell asleep on my bed. I didn't have the heart to wake her up; she looked so peaceful. So, I turned on the TV to watch Top Model, but where as I normally take careful note of the advice and tips the judges give the girls, I couldn't stop looking at Cori. In fact, kissing her had briefly passed my mind, but I completely ignored it. The hardest thought to suppress happened when she got into the cheerios. I didn't even think before I hugged her. I hugged Mercedes all the time, but the minute Cori and I touched I didn't want to let go. I had forced myself to pull away from her, but that didn't help either, because we were practically face to face. I think I actually really wanted to kiss her, but I had to shut off my thoughts. So, I came up with going to the mall to get my mind off of it.

I'd pushed all those feelings away. Truth is I was scared to find out I may not be who I thought I was. Could it truly be that I like her? Did I still like Finn? I looked over at him, sitting back at the piano, humming to himself. He was gorgeous, there's no denying that, but the little flutter I usually get in my heart when I see him never came. I thought of Cori, her auburn hair and deep brown eyes, the dark blue floral dress she's wearing today.

I felt my heart give an extra beat.

Crap.

My feelings were real, and tonight, I'd have to face her.

If what Finn said was true, then Cori wasn't kidding when she said she was good at hiding her feelings. Now I was scared she'd find out about my own, just like she had about Finn.

* * *

(Cori's POV)

Quinn and I were making really good progress on our song, so we decided to take a break. We sat in two chairs in the spare choir room.

"I'm sorry I've been going on so much about this Finn thing."

"It's fine," I smiled at her. We'd gotten pretty close the past two days. It was astonishing how much we had in common.

"So, what about you?" She nudged me. "Any boy problems I should know about?"

I laughed, "No, no problems."

"Well, I know you and Finn are doing well," She gave me a look and I knew she was joking. "But what about Kurt?"

I shook my head at her. "He's gay Quinn," I said pointedly.

"He hasn't even kissed anyone you know. He has no idea what he wants," She said matter-of-factly.

"You're kidding me."

"Nope, I overheard him talking to Finn the other day."

"Wow." Kurt hadn't told me that.

"You might have a chance with the boy after all."

"How'd you even know I like him?"

"Oh, please. You look at him like a love sick puppy."

"Am I really that obvious?"

"No, but I can tell those things."

"Okay," I laughed. "Because Finn had no clue when I told him."

Her eyes got big. "You told Finn? What'd he do?"

I laughed again. "Exactly what you did just now."

She joined in on my laughter. After a moment she sighed, "It feels good to just relax again."

"Yeah, you've seemed pretty tense since I moved here."

"I just didn't know how to tell Finn about the baby. I felt so bad. Then I had to keep up my reputation for cheerios, and Puck was always there making everything seem suspicious, but now it's all out there and I just have to worry about cheerios like before."

"Maybe that's best for now."

"Yeah," She agreed, but then suddenly looked vulnerable. "Um… this has kind of been bugging me, but I was really mean to you—"

I cut her off, "I know. It's okay."

"Okay, good. I think I was just insecure about you and Finn being friends."

"I'm not a boyfriend stealer."

"I know that _now._" We shared a laugh. I checked the clock above the door. It was ten past four.

"What do you say we call it a day?"

"Yeah, you have tutoring with Kurt tonight, right?"

I nodded, aware that blush was probably grazing my cheeks.

"Well, put on that charm and go get him."

"Thanks Quinn."

"Anytime," She said and we parted ways.

* * *

Kurt and I had decided to go back to his house for the tutoring, so I walked to the auditorium where I knew he would be with Finn.

Before I could open the door, Kurt came out looking frustrated.

"Hey. Everything okay?"

"Uh-um…" He cleared his throat. "Y-yeah, everything's fine."

"Tough day with Finn? You look stressed."

"No, he seemed better." We began walking to his car.

"That's good."

"Uh, how's Quinn?"

"She's better too, we're actually pretty good friends now. She told me she thought I'd steal Finn away from her before."

He laughed dryly, but didn't say anything. I figured he would have made a comment about me liking Finn. Maybe I finally got it through his head it's not true.

* * *

Author's Note:

I am sorry that for the second week I have said on my profile that this story would be updated on a Thursday and was instead updated Friday.

With that being said the next chapters will be updated on Friday's because they seem to work for me better.

Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

The whole ride to his house was quiet and awkward, but neither one of us made an effort to turn on the radio. Once we arrived, I led the way downstairs and flopped onto his bed. He sat next to me looking a little flushed.

"Let's get started," he said quietly and pulled out his Spanish book.

I took out mine as well, but didn't fail to notice something about Kurt was _off._ He wouldn't even look at me. This whole study session was going to be awkward, so I had to say something.

"Kurt, you're acting really strange. Is everything okay?"

_That _made him look at me. "W-what? What would make you think that something's wrong?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You're stuttering all over the place, acting extremely nervous and you're blush—" Immediately I realized it. This is how he acts around Finn. Could he actually possess feelings for me?

_He's gay,_ My conscious reminded me.

Disappointment fell over me, consequently coming out in my voice, "Sorry, you don't have to tell me."

He didn't argue and we started studying. I watched the words fall from his lips. I thought of him muttering off 'amour' and leaning into kiss me. His lips would be just as soft as they looked… I felt someone shaking my shoulder.

"Hey, you dazed off."

"Sorry."

"This must be why you're failing Spanish," He chuckled.

He had no idea. I would have laughed too, but I was too wound up in what I'd just been thinking of and how it would never come true.

"I knew Finn was lying," I heard him whisper to himself.

"What?" I asked, but he didn't repeat it.

"You know, you always seem to enjoy your time with Finn."

"Kurt, wha—" I tried to cut in, but he continued.

"But, you never seem to enjoy yourself when you're around me." He looked at me, nervous again, but almost… angry?

"What are you talking about? I always have fun with you, Kurt."

He stood up. "You know, I don't really believe that. Maybe we shouldn't even be friends."

My throat tightened and my voice began to shake. _What the heck did Finn say? _"How can you say that? What is going on?"

He plopped back down on the bed, holding his sides like a little kid. "I-I don't know," He said quietly.

I packed my things and got up. "Well, maybe you should figure that out." I didn't mean to sound snappy, but my heart was breaking even more.

"I-I can drive you home."

I tried to sound less sharp, "No, I'll walk."

He didn't say anything, so I let myself out. The idea of walking seven miles didn't really bother me. My brain was too busy trying to make sense of what happened. Before I knew it, I was crying. Five minutes later, I was curled up on the sidewalk. I watched an ant climb the tree to my right. He was carrying a little piece of food. I wondered if he was taking it home to his lovely wife and kids. Soon, he disappeared in a little hole. I watched it, waiting to see if he would come back out. When I heard a horn, I jumped and looked up.

_Finn?!_

He reached across the seat and unlatched to door, pushing it open as far as his arm would allow him. "C'mon, hop in."

I did what he said, too upset to argue. He put the truck in drive.

"Crap, dude," He said now that he saw me up close. "What happened?"

I just shook my head.

"Uh, okay. Do you want to get something? Coffee?"

I nodded and he drove to the Starbuck's in town. After a couple sips of my mocha, I spoke. "Kurt and I, uh, had a fight."

His eyebrows furrowed. So, I explained. "He'd been acting nervous ever since we met up for the tutoring session. All of a sudden he made some comment about you lying to him and then completely exploded. He said 'Maybe we shouldn't even be friends.'"

"Oh, no." Finn looked at me bug-eyed and shocked.

"What?"

"Well, when we were practicing today, I kinda slipped up."

"Kinda?"

"He was going on about you liking me and that you don't like being around him. He seemed kinda jealous. And, well, I wanted to get him off my back. I said you cared about him and he made me tell him what I meant."

Everything fell into place. "So, Kurt's jealous I'm spending so much time with you?"

"Beyond jealous. It was written all over his face. He acted like I stole his cake."

"Finn. Kurt rarely eats cake," I chuckled.

"You know what I mean," He smiled. "So, you're not mad I told him?"

"No." I really wasn't. I was tired of hiding it anyway.

"Cool," Finn said and took a huge bite out of his cookie.

"How'd you know where I was?

"I didn't really. I was driving home from the gas station and saw you. Luck, I guess."

"Well, thanks for stopping." I looked at him. He looked back at me and smiled. It was then I noticed I could never see Finn as more than a friend. He was like a brother to me. As much as Kurt wanted to believe something was going on between me and Finn; he was dead wrong, and he was going to have to accept it.

* * *

At school the next day I expected Kurt to avoid me. I guess I didn't have his personality pegged yet, because the minute we caught each other's eye in the hall he walked right up to me.

"I believe we need to talk," He said.

"After school?"

"Yes."

"Okay," I confirmed. Briefly remembering we both had cheerios practice tonight. I decided, though, that talking to Kurt was more important.

"I'll meet you by the front doors," He said before turning and walking off. I went to class as well, curious as to the conversation Kurt and I would hold this afternoon.

* * *

Finn caught up to me at lunch and urged me to get something out with him. I said yes, just because I didn't want to sit through an awkward lunch with Kurt.

We wound up at a mom and pop shop in the downtown part of Lima. We both knew we'd be late for our next class, but neither of us really cared.

"What can I get for you two today?" The waitress smiled at us. Pen and paper ready.

"I'll have a plain cheeseburger with fries and water to drink," I said.

"I'll have a cheeseburger too, everything on it and add bacon. Fries too, and a coke."

She vigorously wrote down our orders then left with our menus.

"Quinn talked to me today," Finn blurted.

I'd seen Quinn in Spanish this morning, but she didn't mention talking to Finn. She must've just done it before we left.

"What'd she say?"

"She apologized and thanked me for actually hearing her out."

I nodded for him to continue.

"She said she still loves me."

I smiled in response.

"Wait. Did you two talk about this?

"Not specifically, but she does feel that way Finn."

He looked genuinely happy, but it quickly faded. "I don't know if I'm ready to be with her again."

"That's fine Finn." I placed my hand on his arm reassuringly. "Things like that take a long time to get over."

A few more minutes passed before our food was served. The burgers were huge. I didn't know if I was going to be able to eat it all.

"How are you and Kurt?" He asked and took a bite.

"I'm not sure yet. He wants to talk after school."

"Well, we don't have glee tonight."

"Yeah, but I do have cheer practice," I said, disappointed. "I guess I'll have to miss it."

"Cori, she'll kick you off and you've only been on a week."

"Kurt's more important."

"But doesn't he have practice too?"

"Yeah, I guess I just, I don't know." I looked down at my plate a little more than half of my burger was left and I felt like my stomach was going to burst. "Do you want this?" I pushed my plate towards Finn. He gladly accepted. How in the world he could eat that much completely baffled me.

"Well, if he's going to miss practice it must be important for him too." Finn said with a mouthful of food.

I looked away out of thought rather than disgust. Anxiety was welling up inside me and I wanted the end of the day to be here already.

"We should probably head back to class," Finn said pulling out his wallet and flagging down our waitress.

Our total came to a little over $20. I assured Finn I'd pay for half, but he insisted he pay for the whole bill.

"That was really good." He said as we walked out. I nodded and got in the truck.

* * *

Back at McKinley I walked in the bathroom for the bell to ring before heading to my last class.

The minute school was out I rushed straight to the front doors leading to the parking lot. Not three seconds after I showed up Kurt appeared next to me. "We'll talk at my house," He stated. I didn't argue and silently walked with him to his car. My heart pounded the entire drive there. I didn't even try talking because I knew I'd just stumble over my words.

Once we were downstairs I sat on the edge of Kurt's bed while he stood in the middle of the room.

(Kurt's POV)

"I just, I need a minute," I told her.

I had to do this. I had to tell her. But telling her how I feel was more than just that. It was admitting to not truly being gay. It was coming out of that secure shell I built for myself and it was tearing me to shreds. Almost everyone at our school is a homophobe. They hate the gay guy, and now what? I'll have spent all of my life getting teased and bullied only to find in the last two days I'm not completely gay all because of this magnificent girl that's sitting on my bed. Could I really let all those years go like that?

I had to. My life may have been hell so far, but I deserve to be happy.

I turned towards Cori.

"Before you say anything I just want to tell you I don't like Finn. Really. I know we hang out a lot, but we're not going to date or anything. In fact, I'm trying to—"

"I think I might not be gay," I interrupted.

"Wait. You-you, what?!" She looked up at me, shocked. "When did this come about?"

I walked closer to her and sat on the bed. "Yesterday. Apparently some girl likes me and I realized I feel the same way."

She was quiet for a long time so I asked, "Do you want to know who it is?"

She looked up at me, her eyes boring into mine, drawing me in. I felt myself moving closer to her until we were inches apart.

"It's you," I whispered before placing my lips on hers. Fireworks went off in my head and I knew I'd made the right choice. I moved my lips against hers, letting out all of my suppressed feelings. She ran a hand through my hair, pulling me closer. I placed a hand on her cheek. When I felt something moist and pulled back. She was crying.

"A-are you okay?"

She nodded so I pulled her into my lap. "I'm just so happy you feel the same." She wrapped her arms around me.

I smiled and held her.

* * *

Author's Note:

Well folks, there's only one chapter left.

I thank you all for reading and I will have the last chapter up in a week!


	10. Chapter 10

(Cori's POV)

Kurt and I sat in silence for a while before I heard the garage door—signaling his dad was home.

"I guess I should probably head home," I said, getting up.

"Can't you stay for dinner?"

"Well, I wouldn't want to intrude."

"No intrusion at all," He got up. "Plus, I kind of want my dad to meet my girlfriend." He took my hand and spun me in a circle.

"Girlfriend, huh?"

"Would you like to be?" He stepped closer, our fingers still laced.

I nodded quickly, already feeling breathless at the close proximity.

"Okay then. Let's have dinner." He smiled and rushed up the stairs. I followed closely behind.

"Hi dad," Kurt said when we got up there.

"Hello son. How was your day?"

"Good. There's someone I want you to meet," He walked forward with his hands knotted behind his back and motioned for me to stand beside him. "This is Cori. Cori, this is my father, Burt Hummel."

He stuck out his hand, I followed the gesture.

"Cori, it's nice to meet you."

"Same here, sir."

"I've heard quite a bit about you. It seems you and my son have quite the, uh, friendship. I'm glad he's found someone who can relate to him with all that fashion and moisturizing stuff."

"Actually, dad, she's my um," He hesitated. "Girlfriend."

"Wait, I thought you were…"

"Turns out I just hadn't found the right girl," He smiled.

"Well, as long as you're happy, I'm happy." And he did seem genuinely happy. Would he have been this excited if Kurt had a boyfriend instead? "Would you like to stay for dinner, Cori?"

"Sure," I took a glance at Kurt and he looked at me with pure happiness. It was totally different than when he used to look at Finn. No more desperate wishes or lost hope, just happiness.

Kurt and I walked hand in hand down the hall the next day. The reaction we got was nothing to serious, just a few looks and stares.

In glee, everyone congratulated us. Finn came up to me afterwards.

"Looks like the talk last night went well."

"Yeah, it did. It wasn't what I was expecting in the least. So, have you decided to do anything about Quinn?"

"We're talking now. So, I think that's a good start."

"Well, I'm happy for you. I hope it all works out."

"Same here." He looked past me at Kurt who was swarmed by Mercedes, Tina, Rachel and Quinn. "He seems a lot happier."

"I noticed the same thing."

"You do too, though." He brushed my hair behind my ear.

"Careful, he'll get jealous," I joked.

"You're right. Man, wouldn't want that happening," He repositioned himself a few steps back. I chucked at him, but appreciated the respect. "So, do you still need a ride home?"

"Kurt's going to take me, but thanks."

"No prob. I'll uh, see you tomorrow." He started towards the door.

"Wait. Maybe we could go out for ice cream? You, me and Kurt?"

"Sure." He looked relieved.

"I'll go get him." I walked over to him and put my arm around his waist. It felt so good to be able to touch him like this.

"Do you want to get some ice cream with Finn?" I whispered, trying not to disturb the girl's conversation too much.

"Sure," He whispered back. "Alright, I'll see all of you tomorrow."

They all said bye, except for Quinn who seemed to have disappeared.

"Where'd Quinn go?" I asked Kurt.

"I don't know. She said she felt kind of sick and left."

"I'm going to check the bathroom real quick. Wait here?"

He nodded and took position next to Finn in the hall.

(Quinn's POV)

I sat as best I could on the floor, my head hanging over the toilet as I puked. Throwing up is a nasty thing and it was all because of this rat inside me. God, I hated Puck for this, but I hated myself too. The weirdest things don't set well with me anymore. I usually don't get sick, but I can't really blame my body for hating the cafeteria food.

"Quinn, are you in here?" It was Cori.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

Her voice came closer, "You don't sound fine. Open up?"

I had no choice. She would persist anyway. "Baby stuff?" She asked.

I nodded and threw up again, she held my hair back. I spit a few times. "I think I'm good now." She helped me up and got me to the sink

"Oh, God, I look terrible."

Cori rolled her eyes and wet down a paper towel. "You look as beautiful as always."

"Even all gross with this basketball attached to me?"

She gave me a look. I took the paper towel and began wiping down my face. She rummaged through her bag and presented a mini toothbrush and toothpaste in front of me.

"Oh my gosh. You're like the exact combination of Kurt and Rachel."

"Just throw away the toothbrush when you're done, I haven't used it yet."

"Thank you," I looked at her sincerely.

"Of course. We're friends, right?"

"Right," I smiled a bit and brushed my teeth. She leaned against the sink and waited.

"How far along are you now?" She asked when I was finished.

"Eight and a half months."

"You know first time mothers are usually pre-mature to give birth."

"Yeah, I'm actually really scared."

"It'll be okay Quinn. I'll be there with you, if you'd like?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice. And Finn, do you think?"

"I'll talk to him," She smiled. "I should probably get going, Kurt and Finn are waiting. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thank you."

She nodded and left.

I would be having this baby any day now and I was totally unprepared. Cori helped a bit though. She wasn't as bad as I initially thought she was. Of course, at the time, I was just nervous about losing Finn, but losing Finn was my fault.

Cori was in love with Kurt. That was obvious from the get-go. I was happy for them, Kurt especially. Who would have thought he'd wind up dating a girl?

I looked at myself strongly in the mirror. I'd let this baby take a hold of my life, but not in a good way. I let it take away my accomplishments and ruin my family. In return I gave her a punishment by deciding to give her away. Heck, I didn't even think of names for her.

_Drizzle._

Maybe for once I'd step down and let Finn have something he's really wanted. I know Cori will come through and get him to come to the delivery. This baby is going to be ours, even if she is truly Puck's.

Suddenly the door burst open.

"Hey, Quinn. I decided I couldn't leave you here. Do you want to come with Kurt, Finn and me to get some ice cream?"

"Sure," I smiled and walked out. Finn was right there smiling down at me. "There's something we need to talk about," I told him.

"Alright," He said and I led him back a bit as we started to walk, hoping to keep the conversation more private.

"I've decided to keep the baby."

"You have?" He asked.

"That's fantastic, Quinn!" And no privacy was given. Cori had the ears of a fox. She ran back to us, tugging Kurt by the hand, and gave me a hug.

"And I already have a name."

"You do?" Finn asked.

"I'm going to name her Drizzle."

"That's… that's… Quinn, you're kidding."

"No, I'm not." I smiled at him.

He let out a few mumbles of disbelief before suddenly engulfing me in a hug.

(Cori's POV)

Finn hugged Quinn for a long time. I briefly questioned if he was ever going to let her go, but when he did he gave her a kiss. It was short, but sweet. I could tell by the instant smiles on their faces. I looked at Kurt, nervous about his prior feelings for Finn, but he was smiling as well. He never ceased to amaze me. I grasped his hand and he looked at me, questioning, but I just gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Alright, let's get some celebratory ice cream!" I announced.

End.

* * *

Author's Note:

And our journey is finished. Thank you to those who favorited and stuck around until the end. I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
